secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Fenix Hudson
Fenix Hudson, also known by his alternate avatar Constanzo Barbosa, was an avatar who resided on the Teen Grid of Second Life. He first played Second Life prior to the Teen Grid's existence, when the Main Grid was the entire game and Second Life was adults-only. Fenix Hudson is 16 and is known for being the founder of the Righteous Iron Fist, originally known as Teen Resistance Movement and the Principality of Avantia. Fenix Hudson may also be known by his other two previous avatars, those now being purged: Tyler Bard and Tyrus Halberd. Early History During June of 2004, Tyler Bard was born. Second Life at the time was adults-only, only having the Main Grid. Although only 12 at the time, Tyler Bard went under the age of 19 to defend from Linden suspicion. He met many good friends, and discovered Second Life was run by organized crime at the time. Powerful crime families and businessmen ruled, the strongest crime family being the Valentino Family Mafia, of which Tyler Bard was a associate. Tyler Bard first found work as a bouncer in Club Exotica, a popular club run by a company of significant influence. As a bouncer, Tyler proved to be loyal and resourceful. He was soon forwarded to Club Exotica's enforcer group at the time, a associated yakuza family called Red Lotus. In Red Lotus, Tyler became a yakuza and became heavily involved in missions for Club Exotica's management, including operations against rival clubs. Soon, however, Tyler urged the leaders of Red Lotus to break off from Club Exotica, which was successful. As a accomplished Second Life businessman and enforcer, Tyler soon turned his eyes to ambition. Being best friends at the time with Cyrus Therian, a fellow Red Lotus, they formed the Capone Family Mafia, a crime family which soon would gain power. Opening a club in the simulator Atlas, the Capones opened Atlantis Club & Casino. Making stunning profits in the underwater establishment, the Capones soon found a enemy. In the simulator of Jessie, it seemed the first army of Second Life was forming. A group of American southerners, known as the Jessians, formed a militia for their simulator. After the Jessians offended the Capones, a war broke out. The war included a loss of some Capones to the Jessian side, but a effective amount of attacks on the Jessians proved successful for the Capones. After a long bit of argument and melodrama, however, Tyler Bard soon went inactive and disbanded the Capones. Much later, during late 2004, Tyler returned shortly. He spoke with Cyrus Therian and learned many of the crime families were destroyed, and that the Red Lotus as well had gone under. During this time, Tyler Bard also occasionally used a avatar named Tyrus Halberd. Shortly thereafter, he cancelled both, and due to over a year of cancellation, the avatars were purged from the Linden Lab database. Median History During the winter of 2006, during Christmastime, Fenix Hudson was made. Fenix, originally known as Tyler Bard, made his account in great symbolism. He was reminded of Second Life during the American Congressional Elections of that year, when a congress candidate used Second Life for a press conference and was covered on Fox News doing so. Fenix named his account after a popular character from the game Gears of War, and after the river in New York near which Fenix lives. Fenix Hudson became involved with some businesses, but eventually became distracted and left for sometime. He returned in June with a new avatar, now of which is his alternate avatar. This avatar was Constanzo Barbosa. Fenix used Constanzo was a mean to adapt better to the updates Second Life had had, and to learn more about the Teen Grid. He soon became involved in military matters, becoming a devout enemy of New Rome. He soon joined the Valkyrie Alliance to do so. After hard work and loyalty, the Valkyrie Alliance made him a Sergeant and gave him the extra positions as a Drill Sergeant and Land Manager. Constanzo recruited many Valkyrie, and defected some soldiers of New Rome to the Valkyrie Alliance's cause. After a debate over land and the alliance with Black Talon, Constanzo betrayed the Valkyrie Alliance and broke off with his own army: The Teen Resistance Movement, commonly referred to as TRM. In stunning move, TRM gained more power and defeated Remnant in a battle, Remnant would later become known as Bloodline. The day after, a attack from the Valkyrie Alliance with support from British Military and Sparta would be successful for the Teen Resistance Movement as well. After a land sabotage of the Teen Resistance Movement's headquarters, Aquinas Complex, TRM reformed shortly under the name Principality of Avantia, soon to be named Teen Resistance Movement once more. Late History During late 2007, Constanzo became heavily associated with the remnants of the ancient army Black Fire. After Black Fire's leader, Jin Amos, abandoned his men for the Main Grid, the Black Fire troops voted Constanzo their new leader. Constanzo took the Teen Resistance Movement and Black Fire remnants and brought them together into Righteous Iron Fist. Soon after, Constanzo reactivated Fenix Hudson, and began using Fenix as his main avatar. Fenix soon brought Righteous Iron Fist higher in power. Actively becoming enemies of Black Talon, Valkyrie Alliance, Bloodline, and British Military, the Iron Fists became a major army. At times, fights with New Rome and Sparta occurred. During the Pop Era, with the Teuton Compound, the Iron Fists became more powerful than ever. Fenix Hudson's success led to more respect from enemies such as Black Talon and Valkyrie Alliance. The consideration of Righteous Iron Fist as a Empire soon was achieved, however, shortly after Fenix Hudson inactivated Righteous Iron Fist. He returned some time later, and restored it. Righteous Iron Fist either made peace with, or was given peace by, all its former enemies. It turned on New Rome and it's allies, then pursued many wars. Fenix Hudson led Righteous Iron Fist into further levels of power, up until his ban from the Lindens in October 2008 for confronting them, after which his order to disband Righteous Iron Fist was given to second-in-command KJ Teebrook. Category:People Category:People